


夜游者们

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 灵感来自《生活的故事》
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 10





	夜游者们

鼬因枫叶被踏碎的声音醒了过来。

这是他和鬼鲛来到这个港口城市的第一天晚上。他的房间在旅馆二楼，正对着庭院的方位。此刻夜已深了，楼下突然出现了一些奇怪的动静。

鼬起身走到窗边，发现在那里的是鬼鲛。

鬼鲛看起来很反常。平日里，他总是眼神锐利，态度从容。但此刻他在庭院里晃来晃去，步伐缓慢而凌乱，显得茫然若失，偶尔还会停下来发呆。地砖上映出的影子紧紧相随，反而让他看起来有些孤独。

鼬考虑了一会儿，最终还是下了楼。他踏进院子，原本盯着池水的鬼鲛很快转过身。

“鼬先生。你也睡不着吗？入秋了，夜里起来多披一件衣服比较好吧？”

“我会注意的。”鼬随口答应着，静立在原地，视线停留在鬼鲛身上。

鬼鲛的态度自然如常，只是隐隐有些心不在焉。一定要形容的话，鼬觉得自己的搭档像是在梦游一般。虽然身在此处，心神却不知已去了哪里。

鼬曾经在很多地方见到过这样的人。小镇会堂里重返故乡的中年男性，出席同学葬礼的少女，凌晨从酒馆离开的青年，在已成废墟的神社里进行新年参拜的女人。幼时，他见过很多在战争中失去至爱的人。此后，在不同的地方，他发现自己不断地从人群里辨认出这些相似的脸庞。

他们想要的是生命里再也不会有的东西。

“要不要出去走走？”鬼鲛突然打破沉默，语气轻松地对鼬提议，“我保证你不会失望的。”

几分钟后，他们走出了旅馆。穿过几个巷子就是城区的大道，视野变得开阔的瞬间，冰凉的风带来了一股甜香，于是鼬明白了鬼鲛的意思。

白天他就发现，这座城市的人行道旁种着许多桂花树。当地居民似乎很喜欢这种常绿乔木。今夜，城中桂花盛开。

“花香让你失眠？”鼬一直知道，鬼鲛的嗅觉比普通人灵敏得多。

“嗯，是个还不错的失眠原因吧？”

确实。鼬想到了几十个比这糟糕的情形。

他们并肩走着，穿过颇有异域风格的建筑群，脚步声在寂静的秋夜里传得很远。花香乘风而至，时有时无。鼬想象着第二天清晨，人们走出家门，会在金色的花雨下驻足。

“木叶有宵禁吗？”鬼鲛问。

“没有。”鼬回答。“不过很多家庭会设门禁。夜游被发现的孩子会挨揍。”

“是呀，好孩子可不应该深夜在街上晃悠。”鬼鲛意味深长地说。

鼬今年十七岁，法律上尚未成年。

“因为说不定就会撞到我们这样的重犯呢。”少年悠悠地回答。

“确实。”鬼鲛附和道。

不一会儿，他们来到一个热闹的街区。这里酒馆一家接着一家，空气里的味道并不好闻。两侧招牌有新有旧，谈笑声和杯子摔碎的声音不断从店里传出来。几个举着牌子的青年围上来试图揽客，都被鬼鲛礼貌地拒绝了。

“根据我的经验，在夜生活丰富的地方投资房产比较不容易失败。” 鬼鲛说。

“谢谢分享用不上的理财知识。”

“等你财政赤字就会后悔没多学点了。”

“不必担心。我在晓里的信用额度是无限的。”

“为什么你会有这种特殊待遇啊？”鬼鲛抗议道。“哎，这种组织是待不下去了.......”

很快，他们到了城中心的公园。公园里有几个人正在遛狗。狗几乎都在草地上兴奋地跑动玩耍着，只有一条斗牛懒洋洋地靠在主人脚边。他们经过时，鼬听到主人正在耐心劝说那条斗牛要多运动。

最后他们在喷泉广场的长椅旁停了下来。满月被淡云遮蔽，流水闪着银光，喷泉的女神石雕多了几分朦胧之美。长椅背后的桂花树挂满了一串串金色的花朵，偶尔会有花瓣毫无预兆地落下来。

“桂花糖，桂花酒，桂花糕，桂花糯米藕......”鬼鲛列了半天才停下来。“鼬先生，任务结束后我们在这多留几天怎么样？”

“可以是可以......”鼬顿了顿，“雾隐也有很多桂花吗？”

鬼鲛不是个讲究吃的人，为什么如此钟情于桂花？鼬觉得答案或许与他今晚的异常有关。

鬼鲛摇头。“不。现在想想，那里的气候其实不适合种植呢。”

说完他就靠着椅背，开始凝视夜空下的花树。过了一会儿，他喃喃地说：“雾隐是个闭塞的地方。”

“水影的统治政策确实如此。”鼬说。

鬼鲛轻轻摇头。“不，我要说的不是那些。在雾隐，整个冬天里小镇都见不到阳光。浓雾无处不在，每个人都昏昏欲睡，不愿去户外。小时候，我们不玩捉迷藏，因为捉鬼的人会迷路，到头来大家都没法回家吃晚饭。”

听到这里，鼬露出微笑，鬼鲛看了他一眼，也笑了。

“山里的道路幽深复杂。据说很久之前，如果突然起了大雾，在外的人会索性拜访近处的人家，饮一杯茶，等待天晴再出发。”

“但这传统也早就没了。毕竟雾隐更有名的叫法是，血雾之里。”

他就此沉默，鼬没有插话。云随风动，一轮圆月嵌在天幕上，仿佛静静地注视着一切。

“不过，我记忆中的浓雾里，飘荡的并不是血的气味。”

鬼鲛站起来，绕到长椅后的树下，从怀里拿出一个小巧的玻璃罐。

“我家在镇北的山顶。从半山腰开始，通往我家的岔道旁种着许多桂花树，据说是外婆亲手所种。那些树大概经过改良，花期相当长。每年桂花一开，就代表夏天真的结束了。无论多恶劣的雾天，只要循着香气，我就能找到回家的路。”

他在树下忙活了一会儿，坐回长椅上时，鼬嗅到他身上沾了桂花浓烈馥郁的香气。他把罐子递给鼬。

“有一年气温异常，一些花竟然在深冬里开了。第二天傍晚，家里来了一个陌生人。他自称是个古董商，赶路途中被花香吸引，不知不觉走到了山顶。我们招待了他，整夜都在听他讲旅途的见闻。”

鬼鲛看着正仔细把玩手中罐子的鼬，笑道，“你会不会觉得这很奇怪？”

鼬合上盖子，把玻璃罐抱在怀里。“不。在那里，异乡人很少见吧。如果是我，也会这么做。”

“总之，家父从他手里买了不少东西。其中有一张古地图，后来一直挂在我的房间里。那年我七岁，第一次知道大海的存在。”

鬼鲛顿了顿，“对了，我有没有说过，你不适合大海呢。”

话题忽然转到自己身上，鼬愣了一下才问：“为什么？”

“在海上漂泊的人，本质上都野心勃勃，傲慢又疯狂。”

“你觉得我不是？”

鬼鲛笑了笑。“一定要说的话，你和信天翁很像。”

“那种白色的海鸟吗？”

“嗯，它们是强大美丽的鸟，能在暴风肆虐的海上连续飞行几千公里，可对它们来说，最重要的永远是陆地上的巢。它们的梦不在海上，忠贞的心一生不变。”

鬼鲛的直白让鼬吃了一惊。他沉默了一会儿，终于回答：“鬼鲛，你不再关心鲨鱼，打算改当鸟类学家了吗？这么闲的话，我们的任务分配不如改改？”

他又说：“而且，如果我没记错，信天翁是鲨鱼的食物吧？”

鬼鲛挺直腰。“这倒提醒我了。确实，我早就想说了，你应该要对人更加警惕一些。对人没有戒心是年轻人的通病呢。”

鼬挑了挑眉：“警惕？比如你吗？”

鬼鲛浮夸地摆手。“我就不必了。搭档嘛，应该互利共生才对。”

“无聊。”

这场短暂的插曲被鼬的无情吐槽终结，鬼鲛毫不在意地把话题转了回去。“鼬先生，你知道以前的绘图师怎么表示未知的地带吗？”

鼬略微回想了一下：“他们会在地图上画一只龙。”

鬼鲛笑笑。“不愧是你。对，那意思是此处有龙。或许是为了警告人们存在危险吧。小时候当然不懂，很长时间里我都相信，海里确实有会喷火的龙。你信过吗？”

“只在很小的时候。”鼬把手放在唇边，对着鬼鲛做了一个结印的手势。“自从学会了火遁，就不信了。”

鬼鲛放声笑了一阵。“真遗憾，要是你晚一些学会，还能保留一些幻想。”

“是啊，真遗憾。”鼬轻描淡写地回答。

他们共享了一段短暂的沉默后，鬼鲛开口：“十二岁，我终于第一次去到海边，为了追杀一队叛逃者。”

“那艘船从港口驶出后，在海上按照我的预定开始燃烧。正是黎明时分，朝霞把天空和海水染得通红。我一直看着那火焰，没发现太阳已经升起，结果眼睛被灼伤，治了一个月。”

“还有鲨鱼鳍。成群的黑色三角，像是从天空的尽头而来，绕着那片海不断转圈。我打听过它们的习性，知道在船里放什么会吸引它们。后来水影给了那次任务很高的评价。呵。”

鬼鲛低着头，戏谑的笑容在他脸上凝固了很久。

“抱歉，让你听了些无聊的事。”他最后说。

“不，”鼬轻轻摇头，“搭档不就是这么用的吗。毕竟打架的时候我们又不需要对方帮忙。”

“而且，比理财知识有趣多了。”鼬补充道。

鬼鲛微笑。“是吗。”

鼬晃了晃手里的玻璃罐：“桂花，谢谢。这很珍贵。”

“拿随处可见的东西借花献佛罢了。”

鼬再次摇头。他举起玻璃罐，在月光下温和地注视着它。“独一无二，无可取代。”

鬼鲛凝视着他的侧脸。从初见开始，这张脸的冷冽端正就从未改变，不知何时开始，其中却多了一分纯真。

鬼鲛移开视线，抬起头仰望簌簌落下的桂花雨。

“鼬先生，明年，一起去赏夜樱吧。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自《生活的故事》


End file.
